The Rest
by jan 2.0
Summary: Naruto has a weird dream that makes him wonder, does he really matter to the people he cares about? Would they look for him if he was gone? Or would they not even notice?/Yaoi, Sonfic/


_**AN:**_ Of course, I just HAD to write another songfic. --; Naruto's POV.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the song "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park or _Naruto_ by it's various owners. I do, however, own the plot. Please don't steal it.

_**Warnings:**_ Okay, this story is one sided het, and then it goes yaoi. I tried to make a het story, but this is as close as you get. :p Maybe some spoilers, Occness all around, and angst, oh the angst… You've been warned!

_**Key:**_

"Speaking."

'_Thoughts.'_

_/Lyrics./_

SOUND EFFECT.

--Time change/skip, POV change.--

* * *

Blinking, I spin, looking around me. _'Where… am I…?'_ I wonder, looking for anything in the never ending dark.

"Please?! You've GOT to help me find him! It's been five whole days!" A female voice pleads loudly, making me jump and turn, trying to find the source.

"Sakura…?" I mumble, confused as I make my way over to her. She's standing before Kakashi and Sasuke, both looking bored, as usual.

"The dobe is fine, he's probably off playing the hero somewhere," Sasuke said in his usual monotone, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Are they… talking about… me?" I whisper to myself. None of them have noticed me, even though I'm only a few feet from them now. I march forward, suddenly angry at being ignored and insulted, and stand next to Sakura glaring at Sasuke. "Hey! I'm right here you teme!" I growl at him. None of them so much as bat an eyelash at my sudden appearance, leaving me even more confused.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura asks, turning her eyes on him, pleading with him without words.

"Sakura, I agree with Sasuke on this one. Naruto's probably just out playing around. It's nothing to worry about. No need to waste time looking, he'll come back on his own. He's not some child, he's a shinobi, he'll be fine." Kakashi said, smiling at her and shrugging. I could feel my jaw drop.

'_What is this? What's going on? Why can't they see me…?'_ I wave my arms around and yell obscenities that would make even Tsunade baa-chan blush and none of them react at all.

_/I dreamed I was missing/_

_/You were so scared/_

"But it's been five days! Naruto never just disappears like this!" Sakura said, sounding as if she was on the verge of hysterics. I stare at her, still so confused yet I feel suddenly warm inside.

'_She's worried about me?'_

"Who cares? It's just Naruto." Sasuke mutters, turning and walking away. I flinch and stare at his back. Kakashi nods and turns as well, following his favored pupil away. Sakura falls to her knees, tears sliding down her face as she buries it in her hands.

"What if he's hurt? Oh Naruto… Where are you?!" She sobs. I reach forward, whether to comfort her or what I'm not sure… but as I reach her shoulder-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

-My alarm clock starts screaming into my ear like a deranged animal wrenching me from my dream.

_/But no one would listen/_

_/'Cause no one else cared/_

I grab it and shut it off, resisting the urge to fling the infernal thing across the room. _'I do NOT need to have to buy another one so soon…'_ I think to myself, sighing as I pull myself out of bed. _'What was up with that dream? …Would they really act like that? Like I never really mattered? Do I?'_ I sigh again, pushing away these depressing thoughts for the moment.

Dressing, I glance at the clock and realize that I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Throwing on my orange jacket I rush out, locking the door behind me.

Wouldn't do to come home to a ransacked apartment.

Again.

_/After my dreaming/_

_/I woke with this fear/_

Rushing I leap from rooftop to rooftop, hurtling myself toward the bridge where my friends and Kakashi are waiting for me. _'Well, not Kakashi-sensei, he's probably not even up yet, he's always so late.'_

I can't help it as my thoughts start to drift to the dream I'd just had. _'They care more than that, right? I know Sasuke-teme acts all cold, but he cares… Kakashi-sensei too, he's risked his life for each of us. And Sakura-chan…'_ I can't help the blush that creeps onto my face, thinking of how desperate she was to find me. _'Dare I dream she cares so much?'_

Landing at the bridge I give my usual overactive greeting to my two friends, who both roll their eyes at me.

"Naruto." Sasuke mutters, nodding at me. Me and him, we're pretty good friends now, especially after the whole Wave debacle. Sakura just ignores me completely. The little hope I have is smothered, a very slow and painful death.

'_Stupid to think anything else really, she's never shown me anything but that…'_ Hiding the hurt that bubbles up inside me I smile and call to her, trying to catch her attention. Wanting just a sign that she knows I exist, by now I know I won't get much more than that. _'I've done so much for her too. Risking my life for her, acting like a complete imbecile… All just for a glance… Man I'm pitiful…'_

"'Morning Sakura-chan!" I chirp, loudly. She glances at me and then just shrugs me off, not bothering to answer me. Though she does find the time to fling scathing words my way.

"God Naruto, you're always so loud. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura says, practically purring the end to Sasuke, who cringes slightly. He's never liked Sakura like that, he's told her and me on numerous occasions. I don't begrudge him it, since it makes him so uncomfortable.

I can't help it as my smile fades a little.

_/What am I leaving/_

_/When I'm done here?/_

We get another bogus weeding job, boring.

Of course the entire time Sakura tries to get Sasuke to talk to her while he steadily ignores her.

Sighing, I wander toward another part of the yard to continue the mission, or weeding as the case may be, in quiet.

Contemplating, I think aloud. "If that did happen… if I got hurt, or disappeared… would she care…?" _'Would she even notice?'_ I can't voice the second part, my heart unwilling to believe she would, could, be so cold. But then again…

When was she NOT?

_/So if you're asking me/_

_/I want you to know/_

--Forest of Death--

Power like fire is pumping through my veins as I dive at the giant snake, stopping it just in time before it can get to Sasuke, who's frozen up, unable to defend himself. I'm bleeding and I hurt, like all over. Of course I don't show this as I look up and smile at him, baring my strangely longer teeth.

"Are you okay, you big scaredy cat?"

I watch as his eyes widen inches from my own. Sakura is shocked as well, though she's much further away. I can't help the humorless smile on my lips. _'I'm closer to Sasuke-teme than she's ever been. How ironic…'_

Of course that's when the creep atop the giant snake decides to grab me with his tongue. One word man: ew.

Struggling, I scream at him, drowning out his words, though I can still hear them just fine for some reason.

"If it isn't the Kyuubi boy, eh?" Smirking he makes a bunch of seals and punches me in the stomach. Hard. I have a moment of breathlessness, then nothing.

_/When my time comes/_

_/Forget the wrong that I've done/_

--Normal POV--

Sakura, seeing Naruto start to fall unconscious toward the ground, flings a kunai. Barely catching him and pinning him to a tree by his jacket.

Breathing in relief she looks to Sasuke, who is still frozen. Anger and fear well in her voice as she screams at him.

"Naruto may be a pain and he gets in the way sometimes, but he's no coward Sasuke-kun! Right?!" She sounded almost hysterical, trying to reach Sasuke through his panic.

Hearing her he glances at his fallen comrade, pinned to a tree, helpless and out cold. Finally he leaps into action…

_/Help me leave behind some/_

_/Reasons to be missed/_

--Present Konoha, Naruto POV--

Today we're supposed to have another meeting at the bridge, more boring jobs I'm sure. Supposed, of course, because I'm not going. I'm tired of going and watching the girl I love flirt and throw herself at my best friend, making him feel so guilty.

Sasuke told me what Sakura said after I passed out in the Forest of Death. I was surprised, but not how he thought I would be.

'I'm no coward?' Of course not! Why would I be?! With all we've faced, she just realizes that I am no coward? That I'd risk my life for them? My friends, my teacher… I'd protect all of them, but she just sees it?

Sasuke said I should be happy she's noticing me. I think I'm just getting tired of trying. After a long chase, sometimes you give up even when the goal is within sight because it's not worth it anymore.

And I'm tired of running after her.

_/And don't resent me/_

I've been wandering around for a couple hours now. I'm starting to feel bad about this, maybe I should check up on them… Turning, I head toward the bridge, guilt welling in me for putting them through this. _'I'm sure Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are worried about me…'_ I think, purposefully ignoring thinking about what Sakura would be like.

Arriving I hang back in the shadows of the trees, waiting. Sure enough I see them all converge on the bridge.

_/And when you're feeling empty/_

_/Keep me in your memory/_

_/Leave out all the rest/_

"Have you seen him yet?" Kakashi-sensei asks, worry barely readable in his quiet voice. I wince a little, that's a lot coming from the always composed jonin.

"No, nothing. I even checked the ramen stand…" Sasuke answers, sounding more worried than I expected. It makes me smile a little, knowing my best friend cares so much.

"…" Sakura just stands there, not saying anything as the other two converse on where I could be.

I see Kakashi look toward me and I wave at him discreetly, he smiles and whispers to Sasuke who glances over, secretly. They look back to each other and I can see them plotting.

'_Opps, maybe I should've come before…'_

"Ah well, guess we'll just go home for the day, he'll turn up eventually." Kakashi says, tossing his arms behind his head. Sending me a wink. I almost fall out of my tree. _'Are they…?'_

"You're right Kakashi-sensei, dobe can fend for himself." Sasuke says, his voice back to it's monotone, but I can still see the glint of mischief in his eyes. _'Dear God, he needs to stop hanging out with me… I'm rubbing of on him.'_ I think to myself, smiling as I watch their little 'play' continue.

Sakura whips her head around, glancing at both in turn. "Huh? I thought you guys weren't gonna' stop till we searched the whole village, top to bottom!?"

They both shrug. "It's not like he's hurt or anything, I'm sure he can manage on his own…" Kakashi-sensei says, nodding sagely. I almost laugh, that was a low blow, seeing as how I'd be freaking over a cut on her.

_/Leave out all the rest/_

Both of them freeze, though, when she finally recovers and responds.

"Geez, if that's the chase couldn't we of left hours ago?! God, I could have been home already, taking a nap or a bath…" She then glances at Sasuke, a slight smile. "Or we could go on a date, eh Sasuke-kun?"

I see both of them look past her and at me. I've hopped down and am now directly behind her. I'm not sure how I look, but both of them look concerned at the look on my face.

"It's like that, eh?" I whisper, my head bent and my eyes covered by my hair. She whips around, my voice probably surprised her, but I don't care at this point. "I'm just a waste of space to you, huh? Not even worth a little concern? Thanks so much for clearing that up, Sakura."

I can see the surprise on her face as I finish talking, she looks taken aback, like she hadn't realized how bad what she said was. "Naruto…? Where…?"

_/Don't be afraid/_

_/I've taken my beating/_

"I… lost track of time, sorry I'm so late, hope you two weren't too worried, eh?" I say, ignoring Sakura completely. She just stares at me as I walk right past her, toward Sasuke and Kakashi, both look sad for me. I know Sasuke knew, and I'm sure Kakashi noticed how much I really liked her, so the looks of sadness are most likely because they know this hurts.

And damn it, it hurts a lot.

_/I've shared what I made/_

My back to her, I lift my head to look at Sasuke, who's standing directly in front of me. He shakes his head, but doesn't say a word about the tears leaking down my face silently. I'm thankful for that.

"Stupid dobe, we were very worried. Come on, let's me, you, and Kakashi-sensei get ramen, My treat?" Sasuke says, ruffling my hair a little. He's almost like the older brother I never knew and I need that right now. I give him a watery smile and nod, not trusting myself to speak right now.

Kakashi smiles and we leave, none of us looking back at Sakura, who's still standing in the same spot, confused.

_/I'm strong on the surface/_

_/Not all the way through/_

We walk most of the way in silence, none of us knowing what to say. At one point Sasuke grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look at him and I can see the question in his eyes. 'Are you gonna' be okay?' I smile at him, my tears long since dried, and squeeze back. _'Yes, I think I am.'_ I think back, _'Maybe.'_

I can tell Kakashi is watching us, but he doesn't say anything about it. I honestly don't know what he's thinking, but I'm glad their both here for me.

Neither me or Sasuke notice that we forget to let go, at least, that's my excuse…

We end up holding each other's hand till we get to the ramen stand, then we both let go at the same time. A blush on each of our faces.

_/I've never been perfect/_

_/But neither have you/_

We had fun, the three of us. We stayed there for hours just talking, me and Sasuke putting down on Sakura for being the bitch she is. It was nice, and for once, I didn't feel so alone.

I didn't feel like I had to be perfect, I could be me. And they accepted me.

_/So if you're asking me/_

_/I want you to know/_

The next day we all met at the bridge like always. Kakashi was actually on time and I was a bit late.

"Sorry guys, I broke the alarm clock, again." I laughed, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. It was true… I was having a weird dream and the alarm clock interrupted it… Yeah… I can't help the blush that leaks onto my face.

_/When my time comes/_

_/Forget the wrong that I've done/_

_/Help me leave behind some/_

_/Reasons to be missed/_

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Do we want to know why?" He asks, he looks relieved I'm here. Probably Sakura's fault there.

"It scared me?" I respond, my voice a squeak as Kakashi pokes me in the side with a knowing smirk. "What?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. I fail miserably, of course.

"Did it interrupt a nice dream?" He asks, eye smiling at me. I blush slightly and huff.

"Maybe." I respond, noticing Sakura watching us all talk and joke with an odd expression on her face. I don't know what she's thinking, but judging from the way she just puffed up, she's about to make it known.

"Naruto-kun?" Now THAT stops all of us. I glance past Sasuke, curious as to what she wants now. Sasuke turns and watches from out the corner of his eye. And Kakashi, well he's whipped out his book probably bored now that he's said his piece, either that or he's still listening and he just doesn't want us to know it.

"Are… are you upset with me?" she asks quietly, reminding me of Hinata. A bitch Hinata with pink hair, but still her.

_/Don't resent me/_

_/And when you're feeling empty/_

_/Keep me in your memory/_

_/Leave out all the rest/_

"Why, of course not…" I say, smiling. She cracks a smile, unaware that I'm not done speaking. I continue before she can express her relief. "Why would I be mad at you for completely disregarding my well being and tossing me aside for something so menial as a nap or a bath? Of course not." My smile is sickly sweet at this point and I can see Sasuke smirk at me, he knows she deserves it. Hell, if it was his choice he'd probably say a lot worse than I.

_/Forgetting/_

_/All the hurt inside/_

_/You've learned to hide so well/_

She's taken aback, stunned by my sudden violent anger. _'Stupid of her really, who wouldn't be mad after what I heard? It really was a dumb question…'_ Out the corner of my eye I see Sasuke move closer to me, now standing next to me but facing away from Sakura, though his eyes are trained on my face as I watch her. I don't know what he's thinking , but I can tell it's mischief.

"I… I am so sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what came over me. I would NEVER abandon you like that… I was being stupid…" she trails off, unsure of how to apologize for something she's not sorry for. I can tell. She just doesn't want Sasuke to dislike her more than he already does, and hurting his best friend is a good way to make him hate you.

Ignoring the fact he already hates her…

_/Pretending/_

_/Someone else can come and save me from myself/_

_/I can't be who you are/_

Sasuke shifts on his feet, turning so he's facing me completely. I'm surprised by the sudden movement and I look to him in question. He looks nervous, like he doesn't know if what he's doing is a good idea.

"Sasuke-kun?" And apparently he's caught her attention too. For some odd reason her words seem to cement the idea in his head and he turns to her and glares.

"Stop saying 'Sasuke-kun' and 'Naruto-kun,' neither one of us likes you or wants to hear it out of you. We work with you, we're not going out and we never will. God, you're so annoying, ne 'Naruto-kun?'" Sasuke says, turning and looking at me as he emphasizes the last part. I can't help the little blush on my face. _'Did he just call me Naruto-kun?'_ The dream I had comes back to me and I can feel my face warm even more. Sasuke actually looks… relieved that I'm blushing at his words…

_/When my time comes/_

_/Forget the wrong that I've done/_

Neither me nor Sakura were anywhere near prepared for what he did next. I turned to say something scathing to Sakura to go with what he said when Sasuke grabbed my arm, whipping me toward him. I opened my mouth in surprise only to have his crush onto it in a very unexpected kiss.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were huge when he backed off and looked down, looking embarrassed as hell. Sakura looked to be in shock, staring at both of us, a blush on her face too.

"Sasuke…?" I say quietly, my fingers on my lips as I touch his shoulder with my other hand. He glances up at me and looks… scared? "What…?"

_/Help me leave behind some/_

_/Reasons to be missed/_

"I like you." he says quietly, and I gulp. "I… I've always liked you. But you've been after her and I thought… if you were happy with her then good but… I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Naruto." he finally says, turning away. My dream runs through my head and I wonder…

Was it Sakura I was after all along or…?

Decision made I grab Sasuke's arm and pull him toward me. He looks up at me, shocked. I have a determined look on my face as I whisper back. "I… I like you too." And I kiss him. Not the hard, unexpected kiss of a moment ago. But a soft, sweet one that spoke of uncertainty and… something more.

I close my eyes, loving the feel of his lips on mine. _'This is what it feels like?'_ I wonder to myself as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and entwine my fingers in his long hair, pulling him closer. After what felt like forever we pulled apart, both panting for air.

_/Don't resent me/_

_/And when you're feeling empty/_

_/Keep me in your memory/_

_/Leave out all the rest/_

THUD

We both turn in time to see Kakashi drop his book and stare at us. We're still in each other's arms and my head is on his shoulder as we look at him in question. He starts to laugh.

"Well, I won the bet." he says, smirking at us. We both raise an eyebrow in question. "There was a bet on whether or not you two would finally get together or not." Kakashi said with a laugh. We both blush.

"Is it so obvious?" I ask, unsure that I'd ever acted that way. Hell, I didn't even know I liked anything other than women till about two seconds ago.

"Yes." came the very unexpected answer. We both turn to see Sakura smiling at us both. "I happen to have always known. I just figured that if I made like I liked Sasuke it would push you two together. Was I right or was I right?" She asked, smirking.

_/Forgetting/_

_/All the hurt inside/_

_/You've learned to hide so well/_

I laughed, burying my head into Sasuke's shoulder as he stared at her as if she was insane. "So who do you actually like?" I asked after a moment, finally able to control my laughter.

"Ino." She said shrugging, "We've been going out in secret."

Sasuke sighed and set his chin down on my head. "Geeze, we've been conspired against dobe." He said, humor lacing his voice. I snickered.

"It seems so teme, guess we'll have to thank them later, ne?" Sasuke blinks down at me in confusion.

"Later?" He asks, confused. I nod.

"Yes. Later. 'Cause right now we're going to get ramen, me and you." I say, a little smile on my face along with a blush I can't seem to hide.

_/Pretending/_

_/Someone else can come and save me from myself/_

_/I can't be who you are/_

He laughs and nods, releasing me and grabbing my hand he drags me off toward the stand. We both ignore the laughing and cheering coming from behind us on the bridge.

I guess sometimes you look in the wrong place when what you wanted was right in front of you the whole time.

* * *

_**Japanese Translations:**_ Most of you know these, but if you don't, here's what they mean.

Dobe: Dead last.

Teme: Bastard.

Shinobi: Ninja.

Baa-chan: Affectionate nickname for old ladies, like a grandmother.

-sensei: Suffix for 'master.' Used for teachers.

-chan: Affectionate suffix for girls.

-kun: Affectionate suffix used for boys.

_**AN:**_ Okays, I hope you liked, and I did try. :p


End file.
